Finding Family
by hope88
Summary: With Sirius dead Harry has no one left. That is until a savage beating leads him to what he may need most. rating maily due to underage drinking and language will contain slash M/M
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't Harry Potter or Glee.

**Pairing: **Harry undecided opinions welcome :) Finn/Hermione, everybody else just message me.

**Summary: **Harry is found to be Finn's half brother and has to go live with him and the Hummel-Hudsons. How does his presence affect things?

**A/N: ** okay this is something i've been thinking about for a while but never really got around to writing so here it is and hopefully you'll all like it and i will continue it. Also i know this is a little choppy but bare with me its just to rush through the first part and the next will be more solid fuller chapters, I'm sorry its heaps of dialogue. Also im sorry if i confuse you with sometimes calling him a boy and sometimes a man Harry is 15 almost 16.

**Prologue**

"How is he Doc?" The detective asked turning away from the adolescent boy in the bed to look at the doctor who had walked into the room.

"Honestly?" He looked at the other man and sighed when the detective nodded. "His inuries are vast there's broken bones, internal bleeding not to mention a severe head wound, I'd be suprised if he survives the night." The detective clenched his teeth and nodded wondering how anyone could do this to a child.

"If he's not going to survive the night i'd like to take copies of his fingerprints and a DNA sample now if you don't mind." When the doctor didn't complain the detecive did as he asked and made to leave before he turned to the doctor "Keep me updated. I want to know if his condition changes in anyway." He left the young man's hospital room and returned to his precinct, a long night a head of him.

* * *

"Anything on those prints yet?" The detective asked the constable he had searching the system.

"No Sir, noth..." the constable was interrupted by the ringing if the detective's phone.

"Andrews." He barked into his phone and walked towards his desk where his partner was waiting for him. "Aha, yep, ok got it, let me know if anything changes." He flippeded his phone shut and turned to his partner, "Kid's still alive. Barely." He sunk into the chair opposite his partner "Doc said his vitals have dropped which isn't a good sign, they've given him 24 hours. Did you get anything from the DNA?"

"There was no match for him so the lab is expanding the search looking for maternal or paternal DNA matches. " He repeated to Andrews what the lab tech had told him.

"Let's go talk to the witnesses while we wait" Andrews said grabbing his jacket and leaving the buliding.

* * *

"Lab thinks they might have a match." Detective Brody told his partner on the way back to the precinct.

"Yea, they say anything else?" Andrews asked.

"Just that the match was maternal from a military database. They were sending a request for the officer's file and it should be there by the time we get back."

Andrews said nothing he just put his foot down harder on the accelerator eager to get back to base.

* * *

"Sheila Hudgens 23, she was a field medic working with an American platoon in Afghanistan. Sent home for getting pregnant in the field, she gave birth to a boy she named Harry in Lakenheath military hopsital. Put him up for adoption and then returned to duty, She died in an explosion 6 months later ." Andrews read from the file to Brody.

"Anything on the adoptive parents or the biological father in there?"

"Nothing on the adoption but at least we know where to look as for the father." He flicked through a couple of pages. "All it says here is that it was an American soldier, doesn't say what happened to him."

"So what do you want to do?" Brody asked.

"I say we look at the adoption agency first and go from there."

* * *

"Okay so the adoption agency said that Harry was adopted by a young couple Lily and James Potter. I looked into them and found that they lived in a small town called Godric's Hollow until Harry was 15 months then a gas explosion blew up part of their house killing Lily and James leaving Harry the only survivor." Brody stated when he saw Andrews hang up his phone. "Then after that he is registered as living with Lily's sister Petunia Dursley and her family."

"Right, ok, do we have any info on the Dursleys?" Andrews asked, when Brody said he had nothing else he told his partner about the hospitals update. "Harry's still alive, docs are now saying he could possibly survive although he's still in a very serious condition but his vitals are improving and every hour he's still alive increases his chance of survival."

The sound of the fax machine interrupted the two detectives and Brody went to gather the information. "Okay says here the Dursleys live in Surrey. Vernon Dursley is the director of a drilling company Grunnings, Petunia doesn't work and their son Dudley goes to a private school called Smeltings. Doesn't say anything about Harry though."

"Well then, I think it's time we went and paid the Dursley a little visit wouldn't you agree?"

* * *

"Can i ask what all this is about?" Petunia asked the two detectives seated in her lounge room.

"It's about your nephew. Harry." Detective Andrews said noticing the way her smile faltered for a second.

Petunia opened her mouth but was interrupted by a fat man with a walrus moustache "Pet, i'm home..." He trailed off when he noticed the men in his lounge room. "If your here about that freak boy, we don't want anything to do with him." He said breathing heavily his face red with rage.

"Mr Dursley, your nephew was beaten within an inch of his life and is currently fighting for his life." Brody stated knowing that being direct was the only way Vernon would listen to him.

"I don't care! He can die for all i care!" Vernon yelled working himself into the angry rant that normally happened when the boy was mentioned around him. "He and his freakish ways are not welcome here. Leave and don't come back!" He continued to yell angrily, but when the detectives refused to leave he left the room and told his wife to deal with them.

"Mrs Dursley, when was the last time you saw nephew?" Andrews asked her.

"A little under a week ago, we often leave him to his own devices it's not uncommon that he leaves without telling us." She replied.

"Has he ever been gone this long before?"

"The boy attends boarding school in Scotland for ten months of the year detective. We only have contact for the 2 months he is required to stay during the summer. But to answer your question during the time he is here he has only ever been gone a day or two at the most."

"Did you think to report him missing?" Andrews continued his questioning not fully able to believe that she could feel so indifferent to her nephew.

"No i figured he had gone to one of his friends house until school started." Her cold matter of fact tone bothered the detectives although they showed no signs of their discomfort.

"Did you know that Harry wasn't your sisters biological child?" Brody asked.

She reared back slighty as if she had been slapped and stared at the two men. She took a deep breath and swallowed loudly. "If i had known he wasn't hers we would never have kept the boy." She admitted and then informed the men that it was time for them to leave and that she like her husband wished to have no further contact.

* * *

"The boy awoke, only for a few moments though. Its enought for the doctors to believe that he can pull through they want to do more tests as they don't know what condition he will be in when he's awake for more then a few seconds. " Andrews said to Brody when he got off the phone.

Brody smiled, hearing that the kid might be alright was the best news he had all day. Hopefully the news he had for Andrews would be just as good. "That was the American military the believe they have a match for the kids DNA they're sending the file over now."

"Thats good hopefully we can find some family that will actually appreciate this kid."

* * *

Brody looked over the file of the man believed to be Harry's biological father, silently cursing the boys fate to never know any of his parents. "Give me some good news!" Andrews yelled to Brody seeing the file in his hands.

"Wish i could." He sighed before reading the report summary. "Christopher Hudson, 29 from Lima, Ohio, served in the marines and died in a gun battle two months after Sheila returned home."

"Christ! Does he have any survivng family at all?" Andrews asked

"Hudson was an only child and his parents died in his early 20's. He was married though to a..." He [aused searching through the file for the womans name he had previously read. "Carole Hudson who he had a child with." Brody finished and chucked the file on his desk.

"So the kid has a brother?" Andrews confirmed.

"Yea older. The brother was a couple of weeks old when Hudson left for duty and 6 months when he died. The file lists an old number and address for Carole, She's probably his closest living relative and hopefully can take him in."

"Ok, try and get a current list of contact details for Carole Hudson. I'll call child services and see if the can contact the appropriate department in America to work something out for this kid."

* * *

"Mrs Dursley." Andrews paused then began speaking into his phone again. "The doctors believe your nephew will make a full recovery." He had to stop speaking as she wouldn't hear him over her screeching. Once she stopped he continued with his reason for calling. "Mrs Dursley we may have found a possible guardian for your nephew on his biological father's side and we'd like you to sign over all guardianship rights to them."

The silence Andrews heard on the phone dragged on for a few minutes before he heard her tell him he was welcome to come round anytime with the papers for her to sign and after that she wished to have no further contact before he heard the harsh beeping that indicated he had been hung up on.

Detective Andrews turned his attention to his partner who was also talking on his phone. "I'm Detective Ryan Brody with Scotland Yard." He paused and when she enquired as to his business calling her then he continued on. "I'm ringing in regards to a young boy who was attacked to the point of unconciousness." Even from across the desk Andrews could hear her gasp of shock and cofusion through the phone. "Yes it's a very unfortunate situation Mrs Hudson, he's doing remarkably well he is in a stable conditon and the doctors have high hopes for his recovery."

Brody could hear in her voice how much she cared about a boy she didn't even know and it brought a smile to his face that if she did take Harry in he would be well cared for. Unfortunatley he also knew that he had to get to the hard part. The part where informed her that her husband had had a child with another woman while he was on active duty. "What does this have to do with you? Well Carole as we had no way identifying the young man we had to do a DNA test and we have been informed that his father was an American soldier by the name of Christopher Hudson..."

The silence coming from the other end of the phone was deafening for a few moments until it was broken by a loud crash and a man calling her name from the phone.

* * *

Thoughts? please review even if you think its crap :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't Harry Potter or Glee.

**Pairing: **Harry undecided opinions welcome :) Finn/Hermione, everybody else just message me.

**A/N: ** OMG! thank you everyone who reviewed or alerted it meant so much to me. i never expected this kinda response.

Normally i hate reading this kinda stuff in peoples stories but since i reply to every review and some people i can't PM. I just want to say a quick thank you to a few people.

**Lendor: **thank you. it's amazing to hear how much people like what i write. and i will try to make this as good as the last

**Janirafey: ** Thanks and as you can see this is me keeping it going

**Sarah999: **I'm glad you like it and this is the update.

**Anglophile28: **Yours was so long and i wanted to write an essay back to you :( but i said i'd be quick. So anyway... Poor carole indeed luckily she has burt he's a good guy. Harry and Finns relationship will be a rollercoaster with love and hate form both sides but it will all work out in the end. As for Harry's love fest im still undecided but we have a while to go before i need to worry about that. expect finn to be surrounded by angry women before he gets what he wants.

Anywho now thats done onwards my fine fellows to the Hudson-Hummel house.

**Chapter 1:**

The loud 'thud' was what first drew Burt Hummel's attention and when Carole didn't respond after he called out her name, he made his way to the kitchen where he knew she had been last he saw.

Carole was leaning against the counter her naturally rosy complexion had gone deathly pale. He called her name again and received no response knowing something was wrong he began to walk towards her but before he could reach her, her knees buckled and she began to fall towards the floor. He yelled her name as loud as he could and managed to catch her before she landed.

"Carole are you ok? Carole answer me!" he asked hurriedly gripping her arms and shaking her. "Is it the boys? Kurt! Finn!" When the mention of the boys drew her attention he started to worry that something had happened to his son, or even to Finn who he considered a second son.

"Burt, oh god it's Chris." She said tears starting to fall slowly down her face. Before she could could tell Burt what was going on she heard a slightly muffled voice come from the telephone asking if she was ok.

She pulled away from her husband slightly, just enough to reach the phone and resumed her phone call. She never let go of her husband nor did either of them get up off the floor. The silent support he provided her would get her through this call and the sense of betrayal that was dominating her thoughts.

"Detective I'm ok now, Thank you for your concern. She ignored her husbands quiet and confused 'detective?'. "So he's Chris' son? I'm still not sure why your calling me." She wanted to believe her words but the feeling of lead in he stomach made her want to hang up and never answer the phone again.

She listened as detective Brody explained how he had been put up for adoption and how they along with both his biological parents were dead. He then went on to say how the boys guardians had signed away all rights to the child and they no longer wanted him. Her grip on Burt's hand tightened to the point her hands went white when the detective asked her if she could take the boy in and raise him.

"You want me to take over guardianship of him. Is that what your asking?" The detectives blunt 'yes ma'am' reply irked her as if it was no problem asking her to take in the child her husband had had with another woman.

"Detective I'm really not sure if we can..." She began trying to find any excuse to say no.

"Mrs Hudson i understand your reluctance." Her interrupted "But if you don't take Harry in then he will be either put into an orphanage or foster care." When it seemed like she was going to say no again he brought out his final option. Guilt. "Don't you think your son deserves to know he has a brother and to also get to know him. " Her silence felt like he had already won but he needed to hear her confirm it.

"Yes, he does." Carole said choking back a sob. She knew what she wanted to do and the right thing to do were two different things and she couldn't hold his fathers mistakes against him. "Can you give me a moment to discuss this with my partner?" She asked him.

"Of Course Mrs Hudson, I'll call you back in half n hour." He said and hung up.

* * *

"Carole? What's going on?" Burt asked her once he had helped her up off the floor.

She sighed as she made them both a coffee but really she wanted something stronger. "That was a detective from England, and apparently while Chris." She stumbled over her words trying not to break down. Burt grabbed her hand she took a deep breath and finished her explanation. "While Chris was in Afghanistan he got a british nurse pregnant and she gave birth to a boy."

Burt moved round to sit beside Carole rather then across from her and drew her into a hug. "He's been physically attacked, both sets of parents have passed away and his guardians when he needs them most have signed away their rights to him. And now. Now he has nowhere to go and as Finn is his only living relative they want me, well us to take him in." The dam broke and the tears flooded out.

She wasn't sure what she was most upset about. Whether the fact the man she had loved cheated on her and had a child with another woman, or was it that someone had beaten up a boy younger then her son and left him to die.

Burt didn't say a word he just held Carole as she cried. He thought about where they would put him as he knew without a doubt they would be taking him in. Things might be rough for a while but they would get through it.

The shrill ring of the phone interrupted both their thoughts and Carole picked it up. "Hello detective. Yes we've made a decision. Yes that's correct we'll be taking him in. okay yes, thank you."

"They're going to assign a social worker to Harry's case and they want them to come round and assess the house before he arrives." Carole relayed to Burt once she got off the phone.

"Do we know when he's coming?" Burt asked her.

"Once he's been discharged from hospital they are going to get him on a plane over here. He thinks maybe a week. Especially if Harry keeps progressing as well as he is."

Burt nodded in response. A week. A week was all they had to tell Finn he had a brother. A week to tell the boys they were taking in said brother. A week before their whole lives changed.

* * *

When Finn and Kurt got home from school that night they found their parents sitting together at the table waiting for them.

"Boys can you sit. We have something we need to talk about." He said but then Carole interrupted him.

"Maybe it'd be best if i talk to Finn alone first and you can tell Kurt and the rest we can do together." Carole said knowing that this first part should be done herself.

"Mum your scaring me. Is everything ok?" Finn asked as she led him away from the kitchen and into the lounge. He turned his head back to see Burt pat the chair next to him for Kurt to sit.

"Finn honey." his mum said as he sat down next to her on the couch. Finn was a little freaked out, ok. That was a lie he was a lot freaked out. "Finn, i want you to know that your dad loved you so much. So so much."

Finn stared at his mother wondering what on earth his dad had to do with anything. He was dead what could he possibly do that would affect them now. 'Unless he wasn't actually dead' Finn thought.

Kurt's loud gasp of "NO!" sounded from the kitchen and Finn thought that whatever their parents had to tell them must be something big as Kurt's gasp was the same one he used when he heard a particularly juicy piece of gossip from his friends.

"Mum, what's going on?" Finn asked turning back to his mother. The concerned look in her eyes just made him want to know now.

Carole nodded to herself because as painful as this was she knew she needed to tell him. "Finn, when your father was in Afghanistan he had an affair with a british nurse. He... Finn your father got her pregnant." She finished softly.

"No! He wouldn't! Your lying." Finn yelled at her moving off the couch. He didn't want to believe that his father a man he admired, was capable of doing the same thing to his mum that his best friend did to him.

"Finn I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He saw the tears in his mother's eyes and he couldn't be angry at her.

Hearing Finn's outburst Burt walked into the lounge room with Kurt following behind him. "I know you probably have questions for your mother, but there's more to this then just your fathers affair." Burt said to him waving for him to sit down again.

Finn frowned at Burt's words thinking what more could there be.

"Boys, his name is Harry and as of next week he'll be living with us."

"So he's coming to live with us. Just like that?" Finn asked angrily. He couldn't understand why his mum would agree to this.

"Finn. Do you think i would choose this either? Do you think i want to raise the boy who is the proof of your dads affair? I know this is hard. But he needs us, he needs you." She said.

Kurt was next to protest. "Yes but why can't he stay with other family. What about his mother or anybody in her family." Kurt wasn't protesting because of who he was, he was more concerned that Harry would be like the old Finn. He couldn't handle playing house with another homophobe.

Burt sighed loudly "Harry has no other family." he stated plainly. "Both his biological parents and his adoptive parents are dead, his legal guardians have signed away all rights to him and on top of all of that he's in hospital after being savagely attacked."

Kurt gasped in shock and even though he was worried about a new guy coming he understood why his dad and Carole agreed to take him in.

"Is he okay?" He asked.

"I believe he will be honey." Carole told him. "He's had a rough couple of weeks but I'm sure we can help him."

"But muuuuum. I don't want him here." Finn whined trying to get his way.

"Finn Hudson. Harry is coming to stay with us, whether you like it or not. You will be nice and treat him like family." Carole said with a stern glare that softened when she noticed how hard her son was taking this. "I know it doesn't feel like it right now sweet heart but he's your brother." She pulled him into a hug. "You always wanted a brother and while i know you have Kurt that doesn't mean you can't have Harry as well."

"Fine." he mumbled still not entirely convinced it would work out.

* * *

The next Monday and four days before Harry was due to arrive the social worker showed up to asses the household.

"Mrs Hudson. Hi I'm Amanda Davies. Harry's social worker." She introduced herself as Carole let her into the house.

After a tour of the house to assess where Harry would staying and his ability to access the facilities due to his injuries, they settled down at the kitchen table and Amanda pulled out his file so they could see what still needed to be addressed.

"Carole I'm satisfied with Harry's living arrangements but I'm making note of some things which may need to looked at in relation to Harry's injuries. " She said referring to the pad she been writing notes on during the tour. She pulled out a piece of paper from the file and began to go through it with her notes.

"My main concern for right now is Harry's physical well being. He has a broken leg, fractured ribs and is also recovering from a head wound. I'm concerned that he may have difficulty with the stairs. If he gets dizzy he may fall down or he may have difficulty breathing with his decreased lung function . My recommendation is either giving him a room on the ground level or putting a rail on the stairs incase he needs to rest or to hold on to something.

Carole listened to Amanda while thinking of the recommendations she was making, wondering how they could implement them or something similar. She didn't want to accidently hurt Harry. She just wanted to make his life as easy as possible as he recovered.

Before Amanda left she gave Carole a list of the things they had discussed and the things she needed to talk to her family about.

* * *

"Thats all she talked about in regards to Harry's physical limitations." Carole said to her family as they sat around their table after dinner. "Now Amanda said the hardest part would be dealing with Harry emotionally. She said we need to realise that this is ten times harder for him as it for us." She glared at Finn when he scoffed.

"Finn he has been just as affected as us if not more so. He is leaving everything he knows, all his friends the people he considers family all we are doing is gaining a new family member, we still have each other."

"Integrate him into family life quickly and with out fuss?" Burt questioned reading off the sheet he had stolen from in front of Carole when she was talking to Finn.

"Amanda said to hold Harry to the same rules we hold Finn and Kurt to and to get him to help choose certain things like what were are having for dinner or what to buy at the supermarket. But she also said not to give him too many choices and overwhelm him. So for example instead of asking him what he wants for dinner we ask him whether he would like chicken or beef. That way he still has a choice but we're not making him choose everything." Carole explained.

The four of them continued to discuss the social workers notes well into the evening and once everybody understood them they all went their separate ways getting prepared for the day their whole lives became turned upside down.

* * *

Thursday morning came around Carole was organising drinks and snacks in preparation for Harry's arrival. When the doorbell chimed she asked Burt to answer it, he had taken the day off of work to be here when Harry arrived and to help him settle in.

The boys had begged to stay home as well but Carole hadn't wanted to overwhelm him and so she had made them go out with friends for the day reminding them that Amanda didn't want to introduce Harry to too many people at once and to give him a few weeks with just the four of them and to not bring anybody

"Burt, this is Harry, Harry this is ." Carole heard the voices in the hallway making their way to the kitchen.

"Nice to meet you Harry this is my wife Carole, Finn's mum." Burt said as they entered the kitchen.

Carole turned to say hi but her voice was stuck in her throat. The boy in front of her was nothing like she had expected, he was kind of short, much shorter then both Finn and Kurt and he may have even been shorter then Blaine she mused. She was also surprised by his weight, he was skinny bordering on malnutrition. He was the complete opposite of both Finn and Chris.

His messy black hair was patchy and shaved in parts with hospital dressings still on one side. She laughed to herself at the thought that Kurt would kill to get a chance to style it when it all grew back.

What shocked her the most though more then his size and hair and more then the heavy plaster cast wrapped from his toes to his upper thigh was his eyes. A bright green she had never seen before. She had seen some amazing green eyes but Harry's were a bright emerald green unlike any other.

She recovered quickly enough that no-one saw her shock and quickly introduced herself sticking her hand out for him to shake, even though Burt had already done it. "Hi Harry, I'm Carole." She smiled at the quiet "hello" she received and quickly took her hand back when she realised Harry wouldn't be able to shake it with his injured ribs while holding on to his crutches.

Eventually Amanda had to leave and after helping Burt get Harry's trunk to his room she said her goodbyes and that she'd be back in a week to see how things were going.

The next few hours awkward for Burt and Carole, Harry was quiet, too quiet. He spoke only when asked or to ask for something, from a drink to using the bathroom even though they had told him to make himself at home.

* * *

Thanks all for being patient i hope you like this as much as the last. Let me know you can tell me anything i'll always reply if i'm able.

Hope


End file.
